


Someone's Great Idea

by MissIzzy



Series: Playing Games With the Girls [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: x_men100, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-14
Updated: 2003-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best not to ask where she got the box from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Great Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an x_men100 challenge to use one or more of a list of sentences in a drabble. In this case, the sentence used is "And what exactly am I supposed to do with a box of bananas?"

He was there for the third day in a row, and Kitty was phasing through the wall, bending under her load. "And what exactly am I supposed to do with a box of bananas?"

Rogue looked at Jubilee. Jubilee looked at Rogue. It seemed they hadn't though of that. "Eat them?" they asked together.

Kitty considered, then took a banana and started eating it. "Maybe one or two..."

"Good idea." Next thing Logan knew, they were all just sitting around and eating bananas.

 _Definitely an improvement over the past two days,_  he thought. At least until he got the stomachache.


End file.
